


of falling in love with beautiful girls

by tigermochaeyu



Series: MoChaeYu College AU [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, barely any angst tbh i can't hurt my babies, i just love mochaeyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: just a dump for drabbles i've written about mochaeyu and little looks into their dynamics/life





	1. dead memes

“Quick! If you were a dead meme, what would you be?!”

Tzuyu doesn’t even look up at Momo’s abrupt question as her girlfriend bursts into her and Chaeyoung’s shared room, much to the latter’s amusement. The two girlfriends are comfortably wrapped in each other’s embrace on Tzuyu’s bed, the taller girl sitting up against her pillows reading a book with Chaeyoung’s head resting comfortably in her lap. Without looking up from her page, Tzuyu asks, “You remember that meme of the little girl smiling in front of a house that’s on fire?”

“Yeah, of course I do! What kind of certified meme lord would I be if I didn’t?” Momo asks, almost horrified that Tzuyu would imply that she didn’t know a meme.

“That one is me,” Tzuyu says flatly, turning the page of her book before running her free hand through Chaeyoung’s hair. The shorter girl nearly purrs in content as she snuggles closer to Tzuyu, and the latter’s smile grows fond at the sight.

“I can see it,” Momo giggles, kicking her shoes off before hopping into Chaeyoung’s bed with her laptop, writing a paper that Tzuyu and Chaeyoung both know is due tomorrow but naturally their girlfriend procrastinated until the last minute.

“Momo would be Bad Luck Brian,” Chaeyoung says in a tired voice, chuckling at her own joke. Momo looks up defiantly, mouth open like she’s about to complain before shutting it quickly again.

“You’re probably right, actually,” Momo hums in realization, and Tzuyu can’t help the grin that splits her face when Chaeyoung’s happy laughter fills her the room.


	2. leap of faith

“Come on, Tzuyu! It’s not even that bad!”

“Yeah, babe! You can do it!”

Tzuyu glares at her girlfriends from up on the platform, staring down at the gleaming water beneath her. Momo and Chaeyoung thought that since the weather was still warm before the fall months came rolling in, that going to the beach would be a good idea. However, the second their eyes fell onto the pier, her girlfriends giggled excitedly, pulling her by arm to the end of the dock where others were jumping off.

Momo is most definitely the more reckless of the three girlfriends, and had no issues running to the end and jumping off with an excited scream. Chaeyoung, much more sensitive to Tzuyu’s emotions, held her hand until Momo’s head appeared from under the water. The shorter girl let go of her hand with a little _‘I’ll see you down there’_ before smiling widely and jumping off after Momo.

Which led them to here, with Tzuyu staring down with panic in her throat at the deep water no more than fifteen feet below her.

“Babe!” Chaeyoung shouts, and Tzuyu trains her eyes on the smiling, distant figure of her already small girlfriend. “Don’t worry! We’re right here for you!”

Tzuyu has never been able to say no to her girlfriends, and it’s going to get her killed someday.

So she takes a deep breath and jumps, shrieking in terror until her body is submerged in water. She’s barely been under a few moments when she feels two pairs of hands pulling her upwards, gasping for air when she surfaces.

“See! I told you we’d be here!” Chaeyoung smiles, her dimple prominent in her cheeks with how happy she looks, and Tzuyu wants to slap her but she looks so cute and kept her promise that she can only manage to roll her eyes.

“I actually hate you two,” Tzuyu grunts. Momo throws her head back with a laugh, leans in and places a wet kiss on Tzuyu’s already wet cheeks

“You most certainly do _not._ ”


	3. practical jokes

“H-hey guys?”

Momo’s head lifts from Tzuyu’s lap so fast she’s sure she’s gotten whiplash at the sound of their girlfriend’s voice. Chaeyoung sounds as fragile as she looks, playing with her fingers nervously and shifting her weight on her feet at the door to Momo’s dorm. She and Tzuyu share a quick look, both worried about their girlfriend immensely, before Momo hops off of her bed and stands in front of Chaeyoung.

“Hey cub, you okay?” Momo asks softly, a gentle hand on her shoulder showing her support but loose enough that Chaeyoung can shrug her off if desired. Tzuyu is stood beside Chaeyoung in an instant, far enough away so that their girlfriend doesn’t feel crowded but also knows she’s supported.

“I just-“ Chaeyoung cuts herself off, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging herself tightly. Momo wants nothing more than to take her smallest girlfriend into her arms and hug her, pray that whatever amount of love she can give her will be enough to ease the pain in her heart, but she knows now isn’t the time. Chaeyoung nibbles on her bottom lip nervously, mouth opening and closing as she tries to find the right words to say, before finally speaking.

“I.. I’m _pregnant._ ”

And suddenly Momo wants to kill her.

“Yah! You had me so worried!” Momo shouts, shoving her girlfriend’s shoulder, who is now laughing hysterically. Momo looks to Tzuyu and knows she’s mildly irritated too, judging by the look in her eyes.

“The look on your guys’ faces was _priceless!_ ” Chaeyoung wheezes between laughs, and Tzuyu rolls her eyes before walking back to Momo’s bed.

“You’re sleeping alone tonight.”

“What!”


	4. a little needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. a little steamy?

Chaeyoung is never the needy type when it comes to kissing. She likes kissing her girlfriends, but she’s never exactly begging for kisses all day every day.

But there are very few, very rare times, when all she wants is to just kiss the shit out of her girlfriends.

Fortunately for Momo, today is one of those days.

She had just crossed the housing unit to reach her girlfriends’ dorm, knocking before opening the door for once in her life. As she shuts the door, she finds herself pinned to the surface, a hand grasping at the back of her neck and pulling her down for a deep and needy kiss.

Momo gasps, something Chaeyoung must have been hoping for because her tongue teases it’s way into Momo’s mouth, and Momo groans at the feeling. Chaeyoung has always been a great kisser, but when she gets needy, there’s a primal side of her that’s released that Momo absolutely loves.

Tapping the shorter girl’s thighs, Chaeyoung hops up and wraps her legs around Momo’s waist, the Japanese girl carrying her girlfriend across the dorm to her bed before setting her down on her back, never once breaking their kiss. Chaeyoung’s lips are soft and so so pliant against Momo’s, so ready for every kiss she returns, and Momo can’t help but moan when their tongues meet.

The door opens again, and Momo doesn’t stop because she knows exactly who’s there. The door is shut, Momo’s hands travel up underneath Chaeyoung’s shirt to explore her body, and the bed behind her dips. Hands are on her hips instantly, sliding under her shirt to scratch her abdominal muscles, causing Momo to whine at the feeling.

“Save some for me,” Tzuyu husk in her ear, and Momo would give her anything she wants when she sounds like that.


	5. deserves the best

“If we don’t get this finished and cleaned up, Jihyo unnie is going to _murder_ us.”

“Relax, it’s fucking cupcakes,” Momo waves of Tzuyu’s worries, the pair waiting for the cupcakes in Jihyo’s oven to finish cooking while cleaning up the mess they had managed to make. Momo had thought it would be cute to put frosting on Tzuyu’s nose, which led to an all out brawl, resulting in purple frosting _everywhere._

“It’s for our girlfriend’s birthday, I can’t relax unless it’s perfect,” Tzuyu huffs, using a wash cloth to get the frosting that managed to get on the wall. Momo must be able to hear the stress in her voice, because a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist and Momo’s chin rests comfortably on her shoulder.

“You know we could give her a burnt cookie and she would love it if we were the ones that made it,” Momo says, and Tzuyu knows she’s absolutely right. Chaeyoung would love anything they gave her if they put personal effort into it.

“I know, which is why it has to be _perfect_ ,” Tzuyu sighs, leaning back into Momo’s embrace. Momo rubs comforting circles onto her stomach over her t-shirt, and Tzuyu allows herself to relax for a small moment. “She deserves the best.”

“I know she does,” Momo hums against her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin there. “That’s why she has us.”

“Conceited much?” Tzuyu laughs, turning around to shove her girlfriend playfully. Momo just smiles at her taller girlfriend, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Tzuyu’s lips.

“She’s not going to love us any less, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Now frost the damn cupcakes.”


	6. sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they can't sleep without one another

The first time they had all tried to sleep together, like actually sleep together, had been an absolute mess.

Momo’s feet were freezing so Tzuyu didn’t want her anywhere near her, Chaeyoung was and still is too small to be the big spoon, and Tzuyu still wasn’t too keen on physical affection. The combination was absolutely terrible, and they ended up just laughing at each other all night until they figured out a comfortable way to sleep.

Now, when Chaeyoung starts to yawn and pout like a kicked puppy because she’s tired, it’s second nature for all of them to climb into bed together. Their position depends on the day; either Momo crawls in first and opens her arms for Chaeyoung to snuggle into with Tzuyu spooning their smallest girlfriend from behind, or Chaeyoung will lay down, Momo will spoon her from behind, and Tzuyu will spoon Momo from behind.

On the rare occasion that only two of them are together during the night, it’s nearly impossible for them all to fall asleep. It’s like a base instinct, the need to be around each other, and everything feels wrong when they’re apart.

And for the first time since they all started dating, Chaeyoung is absolutely alone.

She’s normally one of the two that are separated from the third, but she decided to go home for the weekend to see her family. She had invited her girlfriends, but they had stubbornly said that she should enjoy her time with her family.

But all she feels is like she’s suffocating.

A split second decision has her crawling out of bed at one in the morning, grabbing her keys and her shoes before climbing into her car and driving back to campus. Thankfully, she lives within an hour of campus, and will be able to make the drive without worry.

Her keys have never entered her lock faster, and when she opens the door to her dorm she sees her girlfriends sitting up in her bed. Not Tzuyu’s, but hers.

“Chaeyoung?” Momo asks softly, and Chaeyoung feels like she could cry because she didn’t realize how much she needed this. She doesn’t realize she actually has started crying until Tzuyu hops out of bed and approaches her, softly guiding her to bed with her and Momo.

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re here,” Momo hums as Chaeyoung crawls into her arms, Tzuyu wrapping herself around Chaeyoung from behind. Just being in their arms has her entire body sighing in relief, and she smiles as she leans up and kisses Momo, turns around and kisses Tzuyu.

She’s out like a light mere moments later.


	7. lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done with school so i'm back
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu

Tzuyu isn’t surprised when Momo frantically runs up from within the large crowd to her with wide, worried eyes.

“Tzuyu, I lost our child.”

Tzuyu’s eyes roll harder than she ever thought possible. “She’s out girlfriend, not our child. And how do you just lose a whole ass person?”

“There’s so many people here and she’s tiny!” Momo pouts, and Tzuyu rolls her eyes again, but not before kissing her pouty girlfriend. The three of them had decided to attend the university’s free concert, and apparently so had everyone else, which resulted in the abnormally large crowd in the quad. Tzuyu isn’t surprised Momo lost Chaeyoung in this crowd, but it doesn’t mean she can’t pretend to be annoyed.

“Hold on, I’ll find her,” Tzuyu says softly to comfort Momo, the Japanese girl nodding guiltily due to what she feels is her own incompetence. Tzuyu kisses her once more, an assurance that she did nothing wrong, just to see the small smile on Momo’s lips. She smiles at her Japanese girlfriend tenderly before cupping her hands around her mouth, shouting, “Short people ain't shit!”

“Say that to my face, you little bitch!” Tzuyu hears from within the crowd, and neither Tzuyu nor Momo can stifle their laughter at the sound of their girlfriend trying to sound threatening, especially the use of the word ‘little’.

“Found her,” Tzuyu says with a laugh, smiling at Momo who matches the expression before they make their way towards Chaeyoung.


	8. sick days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to send me poly prompts lmao

Tzuyu is almost a completely different person when she’s sick.

Normal Tzuyu is soft but not too soft, caring but not enough to break her strong, silent facade. Sick Tzuyu is a complete softie who cares about the bug on her wall like it’s her best friend.

Chaeyoung’s favorite thing about Sick Tzuyu, however, is that she’s absolutely clingy.

Chaeyoung wakes up to Momo gone (which isn’t a surprise since their oldest girlfriend has morning classes on Tuesdays) and Tzuyu clinging onto her shirt desperately, causing Chaeyoung to be the rare big spoon she is. She can already tell Tzuyu doesn’t feel well just from the position alone, but when she tries to get up to get some medicine to help soothe Tzuyu’s mind and body, the taller girl tugs her back down immediately.

“Don’t go,” Tzuyu pouts against her chest, snuggling closer to the shorter girl. Chaeyoung only chuckles, running her fingers through Tzuyu’s soft locks.

“You’re so clingy, you big baby. I love it,” Chaeyoung jokes, grabbing her phone to shoot Momo a message, asking her to bring home medicine and chicken soup for their pouty baby, before pulling Tzuyu closer to her and rubbing soft circles onto her back.


	9. messy hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu and send me mochaeyu prompts if you want lmao

Chaeyoung wakes up to a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and hums contentedly. Wednesday mornings her girlfriends usually leave her alone due to their classes, but one of them seems to have come back early enough to get some more sleep with her.

Turning around in their arms, she finds Momo, face covered in a mass of hair. Chaeyoung smiles softly, rubs her fingers through Momo’s locks to relax her mind.

“You’re growing your bangs out?” Chaeyoung says more than she asks, observing the rapidly growing length of Momo’s bangs. The Japanese girl nods mindlessly against her chest, snuggling closer.

“Do you think it’ll look okay?” Momo asks quietly. She’s always been incredibly self conscious ever since her dance instructor decided to flat out tell her she isn’t good enough a few years back, and Chaeyoung still wants to kill him for hurting her because she was Momo’s best friend before she was one of her girlfriends.

“I think that even if it looked bad, I wouldn’t love you any less,” Chaeyoung smiles, presses a kiss to Momo’s forehead, and sees Momo’s smile peek out from where she’s snuggled against Chaeyoung’s chest. “But personally, I think you’ll look hot.”

“Damn right I will.”


	10. coming outs

Tzuyu lets her body sway to the music thrumming through the room, a bottle of beer clutched in her hand that’s gradually getting warmer because beer is absolutely disgusting and her girlfriends haven’t gotten here with the hard stuff. Nayeon had cheekily initiated a game of truth or dare, which almost involved Sana running naked on campus had Dahyun not stopped her. 

Tzuyu’s barely paying attention to the game, just waiting patiently so she can get wasted-

“Tzuyu, truth or dare?”

The tall girl internally groans as her eyes open, locking them with Nayeon’s who’s smirking at her from across the circle. Rolling her eyes, she takes a swig of the beer ( _wow_ it really is warm), and says, “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room,” she says cheekily. Tzuyu barks out a much too loud laugh.

“Like I would kiss _any_ of you losers-“

“Hey sorry we’re late!” Chaeyoung announces as Mina lets her and Momo into the dorm room.

“- _Fine_ I’ll do it,” Tzuyu says instead, hoping she doesn’t get teased too much for how whipped she is.

Dahyun and Jeongyeon are snickering like children beside Tzuyu, probably assuming that she’s whipped as fuck for Chaeyoung. Which is true, she _is_ , but they don’t know that both of them are dating Momo yet, and she honestly would kiss them both for this dare if she could. 

They had planned on telling their friends tonight anyways. Tzuyu figures this is a perfect opportunity.

Smirking playfully, she makes her way across the room where Momo and Chaeyoung had sat down. Sana pulls her phone out to film and Nayeon is shaking in her seat at seeing Tzuyu being so whipped for Chaeyoung to do a dare she was about to back out on.

The look on all of their faces when she straddles Momo’s lap and kisses her with everything she’s got is _priceless_.

After pulling back to see the shock on their faces, she goes back to kissing a much too eager Momo, and she can feel Chaeyoung’s eyes on them.

“Uh, Chaeng?” Jeongyeon calls out, probably wondering why the shorter girl’s girlfriend is making out with a different girl right in front of her.

“What? My girlfriends are hot,” Chaeyoung shrugs, goes back to watching her girlfriends make out next to her.

“Wait,” Nayeon interjects, “ _girlfriends?_ ”


	11. coming outs pt 2

Chaeyoung had the wildest time adapting when they first all began to date one another. Not because it was strange, their dynamic was actually something she was incredibly fond and proud of, but because of her friends.

Their immediate friend group was told through a game of truth or dare, all of them being incredibly proud and happy for them once they overcame the shock and Jihyo saying she better not catch them doing the nasty next time she does dorm checks (having their best friend as their RA has its ups and downs). They never really told anyone else, however, which led to a lot of people looking at them a bit differently.

The funniest thing that happened was with Somi.

The girl, bless her heart, had nothing but Chaeyoung’s best intentions when she cornered the shorter girl in the library, playing with her fingers anxiously as she tried to tell Chaeyoung something. The shorter girl stood and waited patiently, watching Somi try to formulate a sentence until she blurted out-

“I think Tzuyu is cheating on you with Momo.”

Chaeyoung, for the better part of five seconds, gaped at the older girl, trying to figure out why ‘Tzuyu’ and ‘cheating’ were in the same sentence until she registered ‘Momo’ in there as well. After five incredibly long seconds, Chaeyoung burst out into laughter.

Somi was incredibly confused and a bit worried for her shortest friends mental health.

“Okay Som, here’s the thing,” Chaeyoung says between laughs, trying to retain enough oxygen in her lungs to speak. “Tzuyu, Momo, and I are all dating.”

Somi had stared at her the same way Chaeyoung just had moments before, before her mouth fell open in realization, blushing when she realized how insane she must have sounded. She stuttered out an apology before running out of the library, Chaeyoung shaking her head at the other girl before going back to her studies.


	12. agendas

Momo watches curiously as Chaeyoung angrily stomps into her and Tzuyu’s shared room, backpack thrown haphazardly as she slumps down onto the ground. Momo is comfortably sprawled out of Chaeyoung’s bed while their girlfriend is in her bed, surrounded by papers and her laptop. Tzuyu doesn’t even look up from her work, which leaves Momo to ask the tough questions.

“What’s going on Chae?” She asks curiously as she rises from the shorter girl’s bed, bare feet padding across the carpeted floor before squatting in front of their pouting girlfriend.

“I overheard someone talking shit about Jungeun and Jinsol being nothing more than pretty faces and I’m hot pissed,” Chaeyoung harrumphs, arms crossed across her chest as she steams angrily. Momo finds it endearing how her shortest girlfriend is almost always the one to pick a fight, especially when it came to her friends and loved ones, and smiles as she pats Chaeyoung’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda,” Chaeyoung mutters angrily under her breath, and Momo lets out a breathy laugh as she shakes her head in disbelief.

“It’s not on anyones, babe.”

“No it’s on mine,” Tzuyu speaks up, not even looking up from her laptop as she adds, “just not until next Tuesday.”

Momo turns to her youngest girlfriend, mouth open to ask what the hell is wrong with her and who in her right mind she plans on murdering, but shuts her mouth before any words can come out. She finds herself shaking her head once more, standing up and offering Chaeyoung a hand before pulling them both into the smaller girl’s bed.


	13. working out

“Hey Tzuyu-ah! Momo unnie and I are going to the gym!”

Tzuyu looks up from her laptop to see Chaeyoung jumping excitedly in place, a black muscle tank top and blue shorts doing very little to cover her figure. Momo is leaning smugly against the doorway in a white crop top and green, very short athletic shorts, and Tzuyu has to stop staring at her girlfriends to register what Chaeyoung is actually saying.

“Do you wanna come with us?” Chaeyoung asks, her voice filled with aegyo that Tzuyu can normally never resist but she knows by now what going to the gym with her girlfriends entails.

At the bare minimum, Tzuyu will most definitely not work out because she’ll be too busy staring at Chaeyoung’s biceps flex as she does pushups and Momo’s abs move beneath her skin while she does sit ups. At the most, she’ll have to pull them off of each other from either trying to out-do each other or fuck each other in the middle of the gym.

So really, her answer is already set.

“Let me change.”


	14. late night spying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it's been a while huh?

Tzuyu doesn’t often wake up in the middle of the night. Her girlfriends say it’s because she ‘sleeps like the dead’, but it’s not her fault that her girlfriends are hot boxes and she enjoys their warmth at night. But tonight she catches herself awake at 2am, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she frowns at the fading warmth from the bed beside her.

 

Momo is still knocked out on the other side, her quiet snores that Tzuyu still finds absolutely adorable coming from her mouth, but Chaeyoung isn’t anywhere between them which is worrying for the youngest girl. Blinking the remaining tiredness from her eyes she sits up, squinting through the darkness to see if Chaeyoung is anywhere in the room.

 

All she sees is a dark figure in her room, and Tzuyu can’t see enough to know if she should be terrified or not. She grabs her phone from beneath her pillow, ready to call the police or Jihyo or  _someone_  to help her when a car turns at the nearby intersection, the faded light revealing Chaeyoung with her back turned to Tzuyu standing in the center of the room.

 

Tzuyu is about to call out when she notices Chaeyoung pulling her long sleeve up her arm, proceeding to flex her muscles in from of the mirror. Tzuyu can’t help but chuckle quietly to herself, amazed that this is one of the girls she’s in love with.

 

“Chaeng? What are you doing?” She asks, pretending she had just woken up to spare her girlfriend further embarrassment.

 

Chaeyoung jumps at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, yanking her sleeve down as she stutters out, “Uh n-nothing, just uh.. getting some water.” Chaeyoung quickly steps towards the mini fridge in their room, grabbing a bottle of water before walking back to the bed, her head hung sheepishly from being caught.

 

Tzuyu chuckles warmly as she wraps Chaeyoung back up in her arms, playfully squeezing the shorter girl’s forearm and earning an embarrassed whine from her.

 

She cannot  _wait_  to tell Momo about this.


	15. to-do lists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss writing mochaeyu oof

Chaeyoung walks into her shared room with Tzuyu, a loud groan emanating from her lips as she throws her bag against her bed frame. Tzuyu isn’t back from class yet but she knows she’ll be right behind her, and Momo is laying on Chaeyoung’s bed, happily sleeping her day away.

The shorter girl smiles at the sight of her oldest girlfriend, watching her contently for a moment before opting to make some ramen, knowing it’s better to wake Momo up with food and kisses than anything else. As she’s grabbing for the cups of noodles, a sticky note on Tzuyu’s wall catches her eyes.

It’s plain, nothing but the words ‘Momo’ and ‘Chaeyoung’ written on it, and the shorter girl can’t help but think about what the hell it could mean. She reaches to grab for it when the door opens, Tzuyu walking in quietly with a warm smile.

“Hey babe,” Tzuyu smiles, leaning down to peck Chaeyoung on the lips, momentarily causing Chaeyoung to forget what she was doing. She smiles back, grabs the cups of ramen, and waits for the water to boil.

The note catches her eye again just as Momo stirs awake, whining until Tzuyu kisses her too.

“Hey Tzu, what’s this?” Chaeyoung asks, earning both of her girlfriends’ attentions. Tzuyu follows her finger to the note on her wall, the most mischievous of smirks finding its way onto her lips, and Chaeyoung can’t tell if she’s intrigued or scared by it.

“Oh that?” Tzuyu asks cheekily. “That’s my to-do list.”

A beat of silence passes before all three of them burst into fits of laughter, Chaeyoung falling to the floor as she clutches at her sides due to how hard she’s laughing. Momo nearly falls off the bed because of how much she’s rolling across the mattress, and Tzuyu looks absolutely smug with her joke.

“Why do we even date you?” Momo asks jokingly, reaching for Tzuyu’s hand and squeezing it.

“Because you’re on my to-do list.”

“Touché.”


	16. starry night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i REALLY miss this au
> 
> i found this already written in my drafts so i figured i would share it with you all uwu

“Guys come on we’re gonna miss it!”

 

“Chaeyoung I promise you the stars aren’t going anywhere,” Momo smiles as she lets herself be pulled by the shorter girl, her other hand clutched around Tzuyu’s hand similarly. The tallest girl chuckles as she throws her backpack over her shoulder, filled with snacks and a blanket for their evening. Momo watches Tzuyu stare at the back of Chaeyoung’s head, a glint in her eyes that she recognizes so easily. A glint of love and adoration.

 

Momo knows because she looks at the two of them with the same eyes.

 

“I know but I don’t want to waste time down here when I could be with my girlfriends under the stars,” Chaeyoung says distractedly as she walks them up the staircase with the broken door. Momo ignores the jump of her heart in her chest at Chaeyoung’s words in favor of climbing the stairs to the roof, a breath of awe escaping her lips.

 

The city’s power had blown out an hour or so ago, some mishap with a power line that turned the city dark as night. Chaeyoung jumped up the moment the power went out, claiming that they had to go look at the stars before the power came back on and, well, who are Momo and Tzuyu to deny her?

 

So here they sit, on the blanket Tzuyu had rolled out onto the concrete rooftop of the dorm building, passing snacks to one another and staring up at the dark sky littered with the cold gleam of stars.

 

Momo has to admit, it is quite beautiful.

 

But when she looks down to see those stars reflected in Chaeyoung’s eyes as she stares up into oblivion, and Tzuyu looking at Momo like she put them up there herself, she knows the stars wouldn’t compare to the women beside her.

 

“Unnie you’re not even looking at the stars,” Chaeyoung whines petulantly, and Momo only chuckles as she runs her fingers through the girl’s shirt hair before cupping her cheek

 

“All the stars I need are in your eyes, babe,” Momo smiles sincerely, and she can feel Chaeyoung blushing before she sees it, the younger girl rolling her eyes to distract from the blush before kissing Momo square on the lips.

 

“Sweet talker,” Chaeyoung hums against her lips, shaking her head with a smile as she pulls away. Her fingers tangle with Momo’s own as she leans her head against Tzuyu’s shoulder, connecting the three of them as one unit as they stare at the gleaming sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me @ tigermochaeyu on twitter you can send me like little dialogue prompts for mochaeyu since that's where i get most of my ideas and i'll try writing them out and putting them in here!


End file.
